His butler, true heritage
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: After the final battle Harry recieves a memory from Mcgonagall. After viewing the memory and telling his 'friends' he discovers that they aren't as accepting as he thought. Forced to flee to a realm he knows nothing about what will this young wizard do?
1. Chapter 1

DMC- "Hiya, I read an awesome story called Emerald servant and it gave me an idea. So you dont have to read that story but I would recommend it. It is a really good story!"

Harry POV

'Its over, the final battle is over.' I thought as I walked away from the battle field.

"Potter, there is something that we are supposed to give you. Dumbledor informed us you were to be told upon the death of Voldemort." I looked at Professor McGongall. She pulled out a clear vile that had a thin wisp in it.

"A memory?" She nodded and handed it over. I carefully took the memory to the Headmasters office to put it in his pensive. After a moment I lowered my face until it was in the water and I was transported into the memory. I fell into a normal looking living room. I saw my mother and father sitting there and Dumbledor sat across from them.

"James, you called me here to tell me something. What was it?"

"Well Albus, I've not been to truthful with you. You see, I'm not who you think I am. I am not even from this world. I'm from another dimension. I'm also not a human. In the realm I am from there are demons, and shinigami. I am the former. I came to this world by accident when I was around the age of an elven year old human. Than I went to Hogwarts and such. I informed Lily of what I was when I we got married. I hadn't expected us to have a child."

"What does this mean for Harry, James?"

"It means that he is half-demon. As far as I am aware he is the only one to ever exist. It is nearly impossible in my true world for a demon to last the nine months it requires for the child to be born. If they do the child is always killed off by the mother or by other demons."

"What shall we do than James?"

"His heritage won't show until he turns seventeen. Some 'powers' he may obtain early will be such things as talking to snakes, because they are the closest to demons, and if he is a wizard it will be much easier for him to learn 'dark arts' and wandless magic."

"Thank you for telling me this James. I will save this memory for him should anything happen to you and Lily he will learn about who he is." With that the memory started to distort and I was back in the headmasters office. I looked around at the people who had also come up.

"Harry? Is something wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost mate." Ron said. It was all of the Weaslys, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and McGongall.

"...I just found out something that I should have learned about before I turned seventeen."

"What is it mate?"

"My dad, he wasn't from this world."

"What does that mean for you Harry?"

"The memory I just saw told me that I'm...half demon. And that it will start to effect me when I turn seventeen." I said. I don't know when I looked down but when I looked up all of the faces where ones of either disgust, fear, or anger. Ron was the one who spoke.

"Get the bloody hell out of here before one of us calls the Unspeakables!" I was shocked to the core so it took a few seconds for what he had said to sink in. But when it did I quickly took off. I ran until I was outside the boundaries where I appearted away. When I opened my eyes I looked around. All I had thought about was going back to where my father came from. Now as I looked around it appeared that I was in a form of hell. There where a bunch of creatures walking around.

'Is this where my dad was from?' I walked around not noticing the fact that I had cat ears and a tail until I felt someone touch them. I turned around quickly and saw a man standing there.

"What are you doing?"

"Your ears, they are like cats." He said in a sort of daze.

"Well, can you help me? I'm like really new here." I said. He looked at me for a second for a minute before nodding.

"Very well. I am Sebastian Michealis. What is your name?"

"Harry Potter...well, I assume it is." I shrugged. He nodded and motioned for me to follow him.

about 100 years later -

I walked around India. The old king had summoned me about two years ago to come and help him rule the kingdom until his son could take over for him. His son had long sense learned of what I was and was okay with it. He enjoyed spending time with me. The prince was finally ready to take over the kingdom. I agreed to let the king live for the first week to see how he did. After that passed the king allowed me to claim his soul. At first the prince turned king was sent into a great sadness. That passed when he met, and married his queen. I decided to visit the king. Walking up the steps I walked into his throne room where he was.

"Hello Soma. How are you?" He asked. I nodded.

"I am doing well. I am thinking about going back to hell for a while. Perhaps seeing what an old friend is up to."

"That sounds interesting. I'm glad that you and I remain friends. I do hope that you'll visit when you can." I nodded.

"I will try. I must be going now." With a final wave to them I walked out and into the shadows to hell where I would spend the next nineteen years. (I don't know how old the prince Soma is in the anime)

I spent that time either with Sebastian or going to the human realm. I had hidden that fact that I was only half demon from him in fear of a rejection like the one I had gotten at home. On one trip to the human realm I had met a shinigami for the first time. It was one named the undertaker and we talked for a little bit.

"Hello there hehehe I know who you are." I looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that your half-demon. Hehehe I also know that you are the master of death."

"What?"

"Yes. You see in the realm you came from those three little things didn't do anything other than give you a title, but here there are real grim reapers, so your kind of like their boss." He said with a chuckle. I looked at him oddly before nodding slowly and walking out of the store.

'That was creepy.' I thought just as I was walking out I about bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." I said. I looked up at who I had bumped into.

"Sebastian?"

"Soma?"

"It's Hari right now. I finished being Soma about nineteen years ago." Sebastian nodded.

"It is rather convenient that I ran into you Hari. You see I have recently made a contract and the young master needs a chef."

"Cause you can't cook." I smirked. He rolled his eyes but nodded. I shrugged.

"Sure, I don't see why not. I don't have a contract right now to do so I see no problem with it." He nodded and we walked out of the shop. He lead the way back to where his current master lived which turned out to be a large mansion.

"Who is your new master Sebastian?"

"The Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I will ask you not to use much of your demon powers while working here."

"Fine. But you know that I'm not good at following rules. So don't expect me to just go along with it. If it turns out that this kid is too annoying I won't hesitate to shut him up." I said simply. With a final nod he pushed me into the kitchen and so started my stay at the Phantomhive manor.

END.

DMC- "I hope you enjoy this and please leave a review with any questions you might have."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry (Hari) POV

I smiled as I finished creating the beautiful yet simple dish of an omelet and toast for Ciels' breakfast. I put the plate on a tray and handed it out to Sebastian who nodded his thanks. He walked on to go wake the boy and get him ready for the day while I cleaned up the kitchen. After half an hour of cleaning with out magic I was finished and Sebastian came back into the room.

"I will be gone for a few weeks. It will be your duty to care for the young master."

"Uh-hu. And why are you leaving?"

"The master wishes to have more protection for the manor."

"Because two demons isn't enough?"

"It would be, if he didn't insist on taking us both with him on cases." I nodded in agreement. Ciel had taken a few minor cases that lasted more than a week and demanded that both Sebastian and I go with him. I had complained the first few times but than simply gone along with it. The only reason I didn't want to go was that I didn't want to leave Tanaka alone in the large house without someone to make his tea.

"So your leaving for two weeks, does that mean that I'll be in charge of giving him lessons?"

"No. Simply because I know how you get when you have to explain things multiple times."

"Blow up the kitchen one time, and you never live it down." I muttered. He smirked.

"So all I'll have to do is wake him, dress him, make his food, than change his clothes later, and put him to bed?"

"Yes." I shrugged.

"Can't be that bad." Oh how wrong I was. The next two weeks were hell. Between the little brat demanding information about my past, which he got none of, to him whinning about something or other I had no time to make sure the garden was up kept and had hardly kept up with the cleaning. Needless to say when Sebastian got back I almost killed him.

"It'd be easy you said, just simple stuff you said. You well be dieing a most painful death for this Sebastian Michealis!" I yelled from the kitchen when I heard him walk in. He came into view with three people behind him.

"Come now Hari, it wasn't that bad."

"Oh really? How about this, you spend two weeks alone, with about twenty mutts and than you might now how I feel. That little brat thought he had the right to demand information about my past. If I wasn't such a nice person you would've come back to an empty house. I can not believe the crap he pulled. I really do truly hate making deals with you before knowing what I am going to be enlisted to do. This is going to be the last time I ever help you with something. Not kidding."

"That is what you said last time Hari."

"Grrr I know. Than I forgot because of that Undertaker being freaky and you being all stupid. I'd watch what you eat or you may end up with some distastefully colored hair." I growled at him.

"Now now. These are the new servants. Bardrod, MeyRin Finnian." He pointed to each of them in turn.

"Call me Bard."

"Finny please!" I nodded to them and went back to work in the kitchen. Finally finishing I shoved the tray at Sebastian.

"Go feed that thing you call a master." He simply smirked and walked out.

"Hello. Sebastian and I are just having a disagreement at the moment. I am normally quite a calm person. My name is Hari, it is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Why are you so mad at Sebastian?" Finny asked.

"Because that idiot left me to take care of the 'Earl' of this house for two weeks. He failed to mention how demanding, whinny and plain annoying the brat is. I swear if I didn't have a deal with Sebastian something nasty could have happened."

"Is the new master that bad?"

"I suppose if you don't have to deal with him twenty four seven than no he's pretty okay. But the next time Sebastian tries to dump him on me ever again I will head to India and meet up with some old friends."

"What do you do around the manor?"

"Pretty much anything. From the cooking to cleaning to gardening. It was really what ever needed done." I shrugged. Sebastian walked back in and gave them all their directions. After that I followed him out and into the hall. He explained that I would still do what ever was needed around the manor so that he could keep a close eye on Ciel. I had merely rolled my eyes.

two months later -

After two months I had found a way to make sure that the three servants did as I said with out messing it up. That was to give them step by step lists so with the threat of a nasty prank if they failed to complete the list. It had taken a while, and a lot of hair die and markers, to get them to do it right and now they could do most tasks with out too many instructions. After the one time Ciel had forced me to play human than us getting kidnapped, I had down right refused to play human any more. It was a pain and it was annoying. Tonight however I was once again being forced into it.

"No! I've told you once I will not do that!" I yelled at Sebastian through the safety of a locked door.

"Hari, you must."

"Not going to."

"At least open the door. This is highly undignified." I debated for a little before opening it. I would rather be at risk than have him break down my door. Sebastian walked in holding a dress and corset.

"Why do I have to dress like a girl?" I asked glaring at the dress. I wished nothing more than to set it on fire but I had to hold back.

"Because, it would be more believable if the tutor had a lady which he brought. Besides, the young master will also be a young lady tonight thus a lady tutor would be needed."

"So you want me to dress up like a girl to catch Jack the Ripper?"

"Yes." I groaned.

'They don't even have the right guy! Those two are so annoying. This is going to be a waste of my time and everyone else time.' My thoughts continued until I noticed that I could hardly breath despite not needing to. I looked down and found I was wearing the damn dress and corset.

"You are going to pay for this. Those short weekend vacations are to collect herbs, you want to know which I have in the highest amount?" He glared before walking out of the room and dragging me.

'This is going to be dreadful...why does Sebastian feel so weak?' I thought as I found that if I wanted I could easily break his hold.

END

DMC- "I gots to go to bed before my mom yells at me, night peeps!"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry POV

As we rode to the party I tried to think of why Sebastian would be so weak. I had no idea what it could be but that could be due to the fact that I hadn't spent much time here yet so I didn't know that much about what would affect a demons power level. I took little notice to the party we had now arrived at and took to standing away from the main crowd being the wall flower I was. I hadn't even danced at the Tri-wizard tournament ball except when I had to. From the corner I was in I could see Madame Red, Lau, Grell, Sebastian, and Ciel with out turning my head too much. I watched as the party continued on and as Ciel had to dance with Sebastian across the floor. I snickered lightly even though I knew or at least thought that Sebastian would hear it when the young Earl had to stop and get his breath back. Finally he was able to talk to Druit while Sebastian distracted the crowd with a 'magic' trick.

'Hm, that cost a dear amount of Power but now he is still letting of a stronger aura than before when he was dragging me along.' As if sensing my thoughts he walked over to where I was at.

"My don't you look like a lovely little wall flower? Tell me what has your mind held in such an iron grip tonight?"

"Just wondering what could cause someone like you to feel so...weak earlier. Yet you had plenty of power to pull of that little stunt of yours." He looked at me for a minute before sighing.

"Hadrian, I know about your statues. I have known it since I met you." I looked at him.

"You know that I am only half...demon?"

"Yes. I also know that there is another title that grants you a grand amount of power but I haven't the faintest idea what it is."

"Is that why you didn't feel that strong? Because you didn't want to hurt me?" I was slightly offended but still felt a warm tingle pass through me.

"You are someone that is very dear to me Hadrian... I- I must go now." He said quickly and with that he was gone. A pang of rejection went through me as I walked to Madame Red and informed her I would be leaving promptly. Once I made it to the mansion I changed into my normal garden clothes and walked outside to work in the garden to calm my nerves and my heart.

'It was probably that Ciel called him. That's it. He was going to say something and Ciel called him. He has to follow orders.' I thought to my self as I worked in the garden. A few hours later the rest of the group arrived and I quickly took the horses from them and put them in the stables where I took care of them and went back to the garden. I felt as Sebastian drew nearer as he had the strong force of a dominate demon which really wasn't that suprising. He was very powerful after all.

"Hadrian. I must apologize for having to leave so suddenly. The young master called me to him as I was about to tell you something important."

"Yes I figured as much. Now what was it that you were going to tell me?" I asked slightly.

"I was going to tell you that you are a very dear person to me and that I love you with all of my being." He said as he bent down to pull me into a strong embrace.

"Yes? Than perhaps I should tell you that I have similar affections for you." I said. Sebastian smirked down at me.

"That is excellent to know. Now perhaps you'll tell me what title you hold?"

"Oh if I must." I said with a slightly sarcastic tone. "My title is the master of death, I have control over shinigami to an extent. I mostly leave them alone unless one gets on my nerves. It also grants me the ability to use a death scythe and sense when a shinigami is near."

"Ah. That is quite the title. How did you obtain that?"

"As you know I am half demon. My father was from this realm while my mother from another. My father went to her realm as a young child and grew up as a wizard. My mum was a witch and when they met they fell in love. Skip a few years and I am twelve and I get a cloak from my dad that was from Death himself, his cloak of invisibility. Than a few years later when I was seventeen I got a stone that when spun thrice would bring back a person from the dead but they did not belong here. Finally I gained control of an unbeatable wand all three items were made by Death in that realm he gave them to three brothers who had used their magics to cheat him. It was said that who ever managed to get the three items and 'gain their trust' would become master of death. Mind you I believed it was just a title before I came to this realm and found out other wise."

"That is quite interesting. That means that you are a wizard than?" I nodded blushing when I realized that had slipped out. He gave another smirk.

"I do believe that there is something we must do to make our mate ship permanent." He said softly as he bite down on my ear lobe. All I could do was to nod. Just as he was about to do something he froze on spot and growled.

"If Ciel is calling you go. I understand." I gently pushed him off of me and towards the house. He complied and went into his master while I finished in the garden. Once I was done I went into the house to start dinner but before I got out of the foyer I saw something that shattered my heart completely and totally into a million pieces. There in front of the closed front doors was Sebastian but what had shattered my heart was the fact that the butler to Madame Red a disguised Shinigami, Grell was all over him and kissing him. I don't know what sound I made but it was that of an animal in pain a low heart broken whine that came from the back of my throat. Sebastian pushed away from Grell and started toward me.

END.

DMC- "Here you are lovly-ies!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hari POV

"Hari, it is not what it seems!" I shook my head. Why I had gotten hopes up was beyond me. Anything that was ever good in my life was ripped away from me without a chance to be. I turned and using both demonic and wizard magic I escaped from the mansion and that time period. With out thinking I ended up in India just after the new king, son of an old friend of mine, had taken over. It was almost seven years since he had taken power at this time. I ended up inside the palace close to the room where the king slept. Hearing my arrival he opened the door.

"Hari? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I am afraid something has happened that has caused me to flee. I am sorry for disturbing you your highness. It was not my intent to come here."

"It is alright. Tell me do you still use your Indian name of Angi or shall I continue to call you Hari as your preferred name?" 

"Angi will do fine. I will...change to blend in."

"Very well... Angi, I must tell you that before my father died my wife gave birth to my seventh son. His name is Soma, Angi my father has marked him as your as per your agreement upon the contract you two formed." I nodded recalling making a contract with the old King in which I agreed to help his people and he in turn promised the seventh hatch-ling of his oldest son.

"Alright. I shall claim him as my hatch-ling upon his sixteenth birthday until than I will play as his personal care taker."

"Thank you. I am happy that you are willing to take him. I wasn't sure what would happen to him if you didn't."

"If I didn't take him a Shinigami would have come when he turned sixteen and taken the boy to hell to serve as a low level demon servant." The king shuddered.

"I am very happy than that you have taken him." I smiled and nodded heading towards the room where my new charge was waiting.

* Present time with Sebastian just before Curry comp. - sixteen years later for Hari in India *

Sebastian POV

I had searched all over for Hari, the half demon half human who had stolen my non-beating heart and I could not find him. He had mots likely skipped to some other time to escape me. I was still fuming about what had happened. After finding out that the other 'butler' had been nothing more than a flamboyant Shinigami who was in fact Jack the Ripper had made me even madder. During that horrid day when he had 'tripped' and had forced a kiss upon me I had thought that it was an accident. Alas no, that foul thing had meant that kiss and had done it at a horrid moment shattering Hadrians' heart. Not only that he didn't seem to get a clue that I would never be interested in him. But that was not the problem right now. No in fact it was that care taker of the Prince Soma. There was something very familiar about him and I doubt that had to do with his 'goddess' blessed hand. There was something about his powers. They reminded me greatly of Hadrians'. He even seemed to hold control over the Prince rather than being his servant. With the Curry competition nearing an end and the people under the control of the strange spice being returned to normal I took a chance to approach him.

"Hello. I do not believe we have properly met yet. I am Sebastian Micheals. You are?"

"I have many names and many faces as do you Micheals. As you surly have recognized me by now. Or is it that a shinigami is on your mind?"

"So it is you Hadrian. You have been in India for the last sixteen years than? And the Prince is he a hatch-ling of yours?"

"It was a contract deal I made. What do you want anyway Micheals?"

"I want to explain to you what happened that night with that thrice damned shinigami did that. I had not sensed he was a shinigami and did not learn of that until solving the Jack the Ripper case. You see you walked in as he 'tripped' and took advantage of the moment to do...that. What I told you before going inside was very much true. I spent any free time I had looking for you to explain this." He eyed me carefully as if looking for any sign of doubt. I allowed my emotions to show in my eyes that I truly felt for him and that I really was eternally sorry for what happened.

"I will believe you Micheals. Soma is officially my hatch-ling. There fore he must follow me and obey the rules I set for him. The current King knows and accepts this. Soma will be with me where ever I go and is as much a demon as I am. My blood is now running through his veins. If I come back to the Phantomhive manor with you, he will come as well and I will continue to teach him in our ways while still taking care of him and I will return to being head chef of the manor. Is that clear?"

"Hadrian that is the least I can do for the one who stole my heart. And his hatch-ling. Ciel will be glad to know he has you back with us."

Hari POV

I nodded. I would not admit it but I had missed Sebastian over the last few years. Our souls had started the mating ritual that night and I couldn't tell if he knew this our not but that is what caused such a painful reaction in me forcing me to leave. He would always have my love but currently he would have to earn my total trust back piece by piece.

END.

DMC- "Getting better no? I don't know. This part kind of took over and wrote it's self."


	5. Chapter 5

DMC - "I still don't own Harry Potter or Black Butler."

Hari (Angi/Harry) POV

It had been a couple weeks since the curry computation and already everything was starting to go back to normal. The other three servants where shocked to see back, after what they assumed was only a few months, and they where shocked when they learned that Soma was, as far as they knew, a distant relative who I was in charge of. Soma stayed with Ciel most of the time and they took lessons from Sebastian while I continued to be the head chef. Sebastian took care around me knowing that he was still on rather thin ice and was slowly earning back my trust.

"Hari? Is dinner ready?" I turned to look at the other demon and gave a quick nod to let him know that it was done. He nodded and walked out of the room. Finny, Bard, and Meye-Rin all walked in and looked at me.

"What?"

"Why did you leave for so long? We were worried about you!" Finny said. I let out a sigh.

"There was something that came up and it required me to leave right away and it took longer than expected to resolve the conflict." I said while cleaning off the stove.

"No! Your lying to us!" I looked back at Finny in shock. 'How? How could he tell I was lying?' I thought.

"Ya see, that face just proves what Finny said. What really happened Hari?" Bard asked.

"We only want to know so that we can help you, yes!" Meye-Rin exclaimed. I looked at them. I didn't know what to say, Sebastian walked back in and looked around.

"What's going on in here?"

"We want to know what happened to make Hari leave!" Finny said. Sebastian looked between them and myself. This only seemed to rise their suspicions.

"What happened between you two?" Finny asked. With a quick glance at everyone in the room I walked quickly out the side door and towards the forest.

'I can't tell them. I just can't, Sebastian doesn't even know the whole story of what happened, the only one who does is Soma.' I thought as I walked in the forest. I stopped and leaned against a tree and closed my eyes residing into my mind.

_In Haris' mind. _

I paused to think about what had happened with the memories flashing past quickly.

"I don't even know what to do anymore. Until Sebastian lets me know that he knows we started the mating ritual that night than I can't really do anything. I also need to talk to the head shinigami, I need to talk to him about the stuff that's been happening." I said to myself. My different trains of thought floated around me and I picked up on some of them. They were about telling the others, telling Sebastian, waiting to see what would happen. I sighed and started to organize it into a better order before leaving my mind scape.

_Outside Haris' mind_

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times.

"Hari!" I looked around when I heard a bunch of people calling my name. After a few minutes Finny, Bard, Meye-Rin, Sebastian, Soma, and Ciel all walked into the clearing.

"There you are Hari!" Finny and Soma ran over to me and I made a shocked face when they both hugged me.

"I'm sorry I had you that worried about me." I said. The two younger males let go of me and stepped back.

"Of course we were worried about you! You ran off again!" Finny said. I blinked. I had no idea that they cared that much.

"I'm truly sorry for worrying you about this. I simply needed time to think about some things." I said and sent Sebastian a pointed look. The rest of them nodded and we all walked back to the mansion.

"I need to talk with Hari for a moment please do not interrupt us." Sebastian said, he pulled me off to the side and we stood there while everyone went inside.

"Hadrian, there is something that happened, something that night that your not telling me about." I sighed for what felt like the millionth time.

"It's about that night...Sebastian I was thinking that you would have noticed it by now, our souls started the mating ritual that night." I said softly. Soon two strong arms wrapped around me. I let out a shocked gasp as I had been expecting him to walk away. After even though he had told me he loved me that night I thought my disappearing act would've removed it.

"Oh, Hari. If I had known I would have looked harder for you than I had. I am ashamed that I let you get away that time and I will never lose you again." He said softly into my ear. I wrapped my arms around the taller demons neck and put my head into the crook of his neck. Even though I was half demon I was still able to cry and I did. But if it was from joy or sadness I didn't know.

END

DMC - " And there you have it people. The end of this story. So I bid you Adios."


	6. Epilog

Hari POV

The next year was spent with getting to know Sebastian again and working for Ciel. Along with that I also helped control the Shinigamis as was part of my duties. The year after was spent in near constant chaos with the arrival of Alois Trancy and his demon servants. It ended with Ciel becoming a demon himself and after a while agreed to become a hatch-ling to myself and Sebastian. Soma also become a full demon as Sebastian excepted him as a hatch-ling as well. For most of our time we spent it in either Hell at Sebastian property or in the Shinigami realm. Grell, William, and Undertaker visited at times as well. We were currently in England again and Sebastian and I's oldest true hatch-ling was off to Hogwarts. Ciel and Soma on the other hand were going to take control of Ciels company once again by informing the current owners, decendents of Mey-rin and Bard, of who and what they were. I glanced over at Sebastian from the corner of my eye while he fixed our sons robes.

"Now remember Finnian, no matter where you are placed you are still are son. Understood?" The young boy nodded.

"Father~! I thought I asked you to call me Finny!" I smiled.

"It won't work Finny. I've been trying to get him to call me Hari for _years_. You see how well that worked out for me." The eleven year old pouted but smiled when his younger sister, Elizabeth often called Lizzy, Ciel named her after his log gone fiance, hugged him.

"I'll miss you Fin-Fin. Pwomise you won't do anything bad?"

"Yes Lizzy I promise. I should be going if I don't want to miss the train..."

"Very well. We will write every week."

"Okay! Goodbye Father, Bye Papa! By Lizzy! Tell CC and Soma that I said bye!" We watched as he waved from the train window. I smiled sadly until a hand tapped my shoulder.

"Excuse me but...are you really Harry Potter?" I turned around to face the grown image of my once best friend.

"It's been a long time Ronald. I would have thought you had forgotten me by now."

"I couldn't forget you Harry...I tried writing you know. To apologise. Mione did too. Said that even if you were half...demon, that I shouldn't hold it against you and...well...I'm really sorry that I said all that stuff. Although I was worried that one of us was going to call the unspeakables on you." The glare I had been directing at him softened only slightly.

"Well as they say, I think we should let bygones be bygones. We should talk sometime again Ron. Were is Mione?"

"Right here Harry. I couldn't find anything on where you went or the letters may have arrived better."

"Well writing a letter to hell and ancient India would be rather hard..." A familiar hand rested on my shoulder.

"Who are your...friends Hadrian?"

"Sebas-chan," He scowled "This is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly. Two of my friends from Hogwarts. Guys this is Sebastian Micheals and our youngest child, Lizzy Micheals." The young girl waved shyly from her spot on my hip. Hermione cooed and introduced their youngest, also a girl, named Rose.

"Perhapes a play date sometime then. But Hadrian we must be going. Grell (Another scowl) and William are coming over today." I nodded at my two old friends and with my mate and daughter left the platform looking towards a brighter future.

END

DMC- "Well there you go. This is the end mostly an epilog though cause I ended up liking where the last chapter finished. Bye!"


End file.
